


One Bad Night

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Mugging, Slurs, Trans Female Character, Trans Jessica Riley, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Matt's late and Jess has a less than loving boyfriend.Title and story based on Hayley Kiyoko's One Bad Night music video.





	One Bad Night

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S HERE and it's kinda garbage but oh well

Matt sat in his car, staring at the parking lot in front of him. This was the fourth time this week he’d been late to his job at the local concert hall. There was no doubt in his mind that tonight would be his last night working there before he got fired. It’s not like he needed the money to help his dying mother anyway.

He slammed his palms against the steering wheel in frustration before pulling a bowtie from his backpack in the passenger’s seat. It was a pre-tied clip on, but it always looked lopsided when he put it on. With the bowtie finally on, he built the nerve up to finally face his boss and pulled his vest from the trunk.

“God, you’re always fucking late!” his boss yelled at him as he rounded the corner to the valet stand. “You’re late again!”

“Yeah, I know, I know.”

The two clients waiting behind his manager looked annoyed.

“Cool, say it with me. Say it, I was late.”

“I was late.”

Matt rummaged through the drawer behind the valet stand for the keys to the clients’ car. His boss stood off to the side, counting the money they had made while he got chewed out by the angry clients for the poor service. He was almost glad he was going to be fired soon.

A blue convertible pulled up with another client. He took the keys from her and got into the driver’s seat, watching her walk up to the building’s entrance. It was a nice car that he wished he could afford. He’d always wanted a convertible.

When he got far enough into the parking lot, he stopped the car and had a debate with himself. He’d had such a bad night so far that he just wanted _something_ to go right. It was obvious that he was going to be fired anyway, so why not get fired for doing something fun? He smiled and sped out of the parking lot.

***

“Get the fuck out of my house you fucking tranny!”

Jess cowered by the door of her now ex-boyfriend’s apartment.

“But I have nowhere else to go,” she whimpered.

“Well I guess you’ll just have to find somewhere.”

He threw a trash bag full of her stuff out the door and shoved her out with it, ignoring her pleas. The door slammed in her face, and suddenly she was alone again. She picked up the bag, only making it a few doors away before she completely broke down. She couldn’t believe how stupid she’d been to think someone would accept her for who she was.

The only reason she had been staying at Mike’s in the first place was because she’d been evicted from her own apartment about a week ago. They hadn’t been in a relationship for very long, but Mike insisted she stay with him. He had started pushing for them to have sex since they finally had plenty of time, leaving Jess a nervous wreck.

She knew she was going to have to tell him at some point, just not so soon. Now she was alone in a bad neighborhood late at night with nowhere to go. Her parents kicked her out, still using her old pronouns and deadname, so they weren’t an option. Most of her other friends were out of state.

There was one person that she knew would take her in, but she was working late at the diner on the other side of town. Sam would probably be more than willing to help. The only problem was that Jess would have to walk there alone in the dark. She wiped the tears from her eyes and exited the building.

Jess was greeted by warm air and the smell of alcohol as soon as she stepped outside. She didn’t understand why so many bars and liquor stores needed to be in one place. They didn’t make her feel any better about walking to the diner.

Not too long into her walk, a man who was smoking outside of a bar called out to her as she got closer.

“What drag show are you going to?”

She ignored him and pulled her belongings closer to her body. Her dysphoria was bad enough without some asshole shouting at her.

“You know, men don’t like cross dressers!” he tried again, but she kept walking.

He continued to yell drunken slurs, even throwing his cigarette at her, while she walked away. She prayed that would be the only encounter she had.

***

Stealing the blue convertible had been the best idea Matt had all night. He sped through the nearly empty streets of the city having the time of his life. It had been a long time since he felt so free, since the weight on his shoulders was lifted.

He decided to head to the local diner that he and his friends always hung out at. Driving through that area was risky so late at night, but he figured he could just speed away if need be. Saturday nights meant the bars would be packed full of people and creeps on the streets.

About halfway through the drive, he saw a hooded figure knock a garbage bag from a woman’s hands. Another figure shoved her against the wall of the liquor store they were in front of. He slowed the car down and looked around in amazement. There were so many people who just walked by without a second glance while she was dragged screaming into the back alley.

He pulled the convertible into the alley without even thinking and went after the assailants. They were about to run away with the woman’s purse until Matt grabbed him from behind in a choke hold. The man was much more skilled in fighting than Matt was, using his weight against him to throw him to the ground. He gave Matt a good punch to the face before he and his buddy booked it down the alley.

The woman he stopped to help lay unconscious on the ground. Matt scooped her up and carried her to the convertible before running to grab the garbage bag she’d left behind. He wasn’t sure if he should take her to the hospital or not but decided against it. If she was walking around this late at night with a trash bag full of things, she probably couldn’t afford a hospital trip.

He ultimately decided to take her to the diner. If he could steal a car and make his night better, the least he could do was treat the stranger to a hot meal. She looked like she could use one. Backing out of the alley, he continued his route to the diner.

When the woman finally woke up, she looked over at Matt to make sure that her assailants weren’t taking her to a secondary location. He caught her eye and gave her a small smile to let her know that he didn’t mean any harm. It seemed to do its job since she leaned back in her seat and stared at the city as it passed. She seemed to perk up when she saw that they were turning into the diner.

Matt pulled into a parking space and exited the car, jogging around to open the door for his new acquaintance. She gave him a grateful look and stepped out of the car. They entered the diner together with smiles on their faces.

“Sit anywhere you’d like,” Sam said from a table she was cleaning near the back of the diner. She hadn’t looked up to see them yet.

“Hey, Sam,” Matt said in return, causing the waitress to look up.

He came in so often around this time that he and Sam had become pretty good friends. How much he visited was a little concerning.

“What happened to you two?” she asked with concern evident in her voice. “I didn’t even know you knew each other.”

“We don’t,” Matt answered.

“Oh?”

The two standing at the front headed for the booth in front of the one Sam was cleaning off. They slid in across from each other and Sam left her cleaning to stand at the head of the table.

“Can we order some food first? It’s kind of a long story,” Matt asked.

Sam pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

“Sure, what can I get you guys?”

“I’ll have one of your famous cinnamon rolls and some coffee.”

Matt looked at the woman sitting across from him, giving her a nod to encourage her to order.

“I’ll have the same,” the woman spoke up.

Sam nodded and headed back to the kitchen to retrieve the order. There was an awkward silence at the table until Matt decided some conversation would be a good idea.

“So, what’s your name?” he asked.

“Jessica, but I go by Jess,” she responded.

“I’m Matt.”

More awkward silence followed until Sam came back out with their order.

“Alright, spill it,” she urged, setting the two mugs and plates down.

Matt started explaining everything on his end, talking about his boss, stealing the blue convertible, and trying to help Jess with the assholes who robbed her. She filled in the gaps by recounting her nasty break up with Mike and her encounter with the drunk man outside the bar.

“I was actually on my way here to ask you if I could stay with you when I was attacked,” Jess explained.

“And I was on my way here for something to eat before going back and getting fired,” Matt added.

“It’s pretty interesting how one bad night can turn into a good time.”

The trio shared a laugh, talking until Sam had to help another customer who walked in. It turned out that Matt and Jess had more in common than they expected. Neither of them expected to make a new friend that night, and it was a pleasant surprise. Maybe one bad night wouldn’t be that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make more Hayley Kiyoko music based fics or nah


End file.
